


Rematch

by its_gullveig_bitch



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Cute Loki, Gen, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Probably ooc, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, happy loki, loki makes a friend, platonic, video games - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_gullveig_bitch/pseuds/its_gullveig_bitch
Summary: There's nothing better to do, so Loki takes an interest in one of your hobbies: gaming.The reader is an Avengers/Sheild agent staying on the compound. Set post-T:R, and let's pretend IW never happened :3





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a challenge posted by @welcome-to-fangirl-hell on Tumblr! Just a cute one shot that's probably OOC but I don't care, I like happy Loki! A ton of other prompts were provided, go check out the post to see more works inspired by the challenge! You can also follow me @its-gullveig-bitch for daily Loki gifs, pics, and memes

You entered the empty common room with a cozy blanket in one hand and your DS in the other. There were no missions, no meetings, nothing planned for today, which was a rare. You fully intended to take advantage of the lull in activity and have a lazy day. It was storming outside, so you decided to leave the sound off so you could enjoy the sound of rain drumming steadily on the windows.You slumped into the plush cushions, snuggled beneath the fuzzy blanket, and became entranced by the tiny characters moving about on the small screen.

“What’s that?”

You jumped slightly, startled by the sudden intrusion. Turning your head just slightly, you caught a glimpse of curly black hair in your periphery. Loki must have entered the room near silently, and you quickly realized you had no idea how long he had been watching you.

“Oh, it’s just a game. Wanna see?”

You turned so you were sitting more properly on the couch and patted the spot beside you. Loki crossed the room and dropped himself in the seat, crossing his legs beneath him and gestured for you to continue.

You smiled briefly and turned your attention back to the small console in your hands, explaining the goal of the game. 

“This ones called Simms. You play a little simulation of a person, and you make friends and build a house and stuff like that”

“But what’s the point? Can you not do that in real life?”

“Yeah, you could, but I’m kinda picky about who I make friends with, and I get tired of being around people pretty quickly. It’s an okay compromise, plus it’s cute and fun.”

Loki made a quiet humming sound, considering what you said, and continued to watch you manipulate the small controls, steering your little Simm around their neighborhood. 

“Are there other games?” he inquired quietly, after a few minutes of observation.

“Oh sure, there’s tons! Just depends on what you like to do. Here,”

You paused the game and stood, tossing the plush blanket over your shoulder and pocketed the DS in your hoodie. You made a small gesture for him to follow.

“I’ve got loads of different games I could show you. If you like we can play one together.”

He stood and followed you as you led the way through innumerable turns, down endless hallways, towards the dorms. Many of the Avengers lived off the compound campus, but you moved here from across the country and had not yet found a place you liked well enough to move off site. It seemed Loki was stuck here for the time being as well, not quite trusted by most of the team.

You reached the door to your room, and quickly punched in a numerical code into the pad beside the door frame. The door to slid open soundlessly. You stepped in and turned, opening your arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Welcome to my humble abode, your highness” you said with a grin, earning a chuckle from Loki.

“That’s one I haven’t heard in a while” 

He entered the room and the door slid shut behind him. He regarded the walls lined with books and games in their plastic cases for a moment before clapping and rubbing his hands together.

“So, what shall we be playing?”

“Well that all depends on what you’re into. We could play a fighting game, role playin-

Loki excitedly cut you off 

“Fighting, I want to play the fighting one.”

You held your hands up in mock surrender

“Fighting it is! Let’s see…”

You trailed a finger along the spines of the game cases and came to a stop at one of your favorites.

“I haven’t played this one in ages, you’ll love it!”

You held up a colorful case with an absurdly muscular man on the cover and a few kanji characters behind the title.

“It’s called Wrekken 5, the best one in the series, in my opinion. You can play story mode but since theres two of us we’ll just beat the shit out of each other. The controls take a little getting used to but you’ll get the hang of it. Get comfy while I set everything up.”

You pointed to your bed as you said this, and Loki settled in at the head with his long legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankle. He watched as you pulled two large plastic boxy things with brightly colored buttons and toggles sticking out of them.

“It’s called a fight stick,” you explained. “If I’m gonna teach you, I’m gonna teach you the right way.”

With an exaggerated wink you dropped the box in his lap, and sat the other one at the end of your bed. You then hooked up the controllers to the TV and popped the game into the console, turned and bowed with a flourish.

“The stage is set, my liege. Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Loki laughed and replied with an affected posh air, “Your challenge is accepted, noble warrior. I would not be so sure that’s it’s not your ass getting kicked.”

“Oh-ho don’t be so sure, I haven’t even shown you what the controls are yet.”

You started up the game and took a few minutes selecting your respective fighters. You picked the beefed up guy from the cover. Loki finally decided, after much deliberation, on one of the scantily clad and wildly curvaceous women fighters.

You took a few moments to point out each button and what it does, explaining how to jump, punch, kick and block. You briefly mentioned that combo attacks could be achieved by pressing certain combinations in rapid succession and promised to cover that in more detail once he got the hang of the basic movements.

You flopped on your stomach facing the foot of the bed and kicked your feet in the air. You glanced over your shoulder and asked Loki if he was ready to play.

He nodded with grim determination, his slender fingers resting on the buttons and holding the joy stick lightly. He hunched over slightly and stared determinedly at the TV, his tongue sticking out a bit in concentration. 

You played for a few hours. It was a slow start, Loki moving his character jerkily across the screen, offering a few quips here and there.

“Why would anyone walk like that, it’s absolutely ridiculous!”

“Hey, you’re not allowed to dodge when I’m trying to hit you!”

“Ha! Take THAT you son of a bitch!”

“What the fuck is that move even supposed to do!?” 

That one sent you into a fit of giggles and you had to pause the game for a few moments to collect yourself. After that, it was a blur of matches and rematches, switching to new characters and trying out new move sets, and innumerable vulgar threats tossed back and forth.

After another round of fights, in which Loki won the majority, you paused the game for a moment and realized you were starving. 

“Hey why don’t we call it a day? I need to eat, you probably should too we’ve been at it for like-“ a quick glance at the clock on your night stand “- oh my god nearly 6 hours.”

Loki sat the fight stick to the side, stood and stretched, producing a loud groan. He placed a hand on his stomach after a particularly loud grumble issued from it.

“Perhaps you’re right, how does Chinese sound?”

“Ah, you just read my mind!” 

He pulled a cell from the pocket of his jeans and dialed. While the line was ringing he asked, hopeful,

“Rematch later?”

“Hell yeah! Maybe I’ll even stop letting you win so easily” you added with a wink.

-  
-  
-

Every so often, after a particularly bad week, you would track Loki down. You’d watch him from around the corner or behind a piece of furniture before taking your chance to strike. You’d grab whatever was handy, usually a cushion, sometimes a lamp or some other small piece of decor, and lob it in Loki’s direction, shouting “Rematch!” before darting out of the room. Once, you tossed a free weight at him in the training room while he was sparring with Rhodey. He quickly flipped the smaller man onto his back, caught the weight, tossed it to the side and shouted “YOUR ASS IS GRASS” before taking off after you, sprinting towards your room, both of you giggling like children.


End file.
